My Life
by GetsugaTenshou1315
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. Typical college student. until one day he meets another girl namely Rukia. They fight, they bicker, but will their friendship turn into something completely different and unexpected? Find out what happens. Will a mystery unfold. First fanfic eva. Review!
1. A New Beginning

~ My Life ~

**This is my first story guys:) Thanks for all of you who will read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters.**

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

I was your average teenager with a crazy old man and two younger sisters. Karin was more of a tomboy while Yuzu was sweet and kind. The girls were complete polar opposites. My father often loved to wake me up via attacking me. This was how life was when I was in high school. All of that changed when I went to college though.

"Oni-Chan are you sure you don't need help?" Yuzu questioned me as I seemed to be struggling with the boxes I was carrying down the stairs. I grunted in response and went back to practically dragging my boxes down the stairs.

"IIICCHHIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"A body flew through the air and just crashed into the wall.

"What the hell are you trying to do goat-face?!" A punch was landed and an all-out fight broke out.

"Oni-Chan! Dad!"

"Give it up Yuzu. They are just going to continue like this. Besides they've been like that since Ichi-Nee has gone to high school. Just give it up."

"But Karin-Chan, this is our last family dinner together until Oni-Chan goes to college. I want this one to at least be peaceful. Every time we eat dinner, this always happens!" Yuzu complained.

"Nah Yuzu it's done here. Old goat-face shouldn't be brave enough to make another disturbance since I threw him out my window. But then again this is the old man we're talking about. Whatever. Let's just start eating before he comes back alright?"

I sighed and took a seat at the dinner table. Then the front door burst open and a man with a goatee, lab coat and black hair began crying about something along the lines as "my children are being so mean to me!"

"Shut it you freaky old man. You probably are scaring the neighbors!" I practically yelled as he continued with his dinner.

"Oh Maskai! Our children are being so mean to their daddy! Where have I gone wrong! Oh why are they like this!" Isshin complained to a big poster of a beautiful women smiling as there was not a problem in the world.

All Yuzu and Karin could do was shake their heads and Karin muttered something about a "crazy old goat-face."

After dinner everyone walked into the living room, while Yuzu washed the dishes. When she finished the dishes my entire family gathered on the couch and watched a movie. During the night just as the movie was finished Yuzu and Karin fell asleep in my arms. All I could do was smile because this was the last time I would be able to do this for a long time I realized. Shrugging I went to sleep too with my arms protectively around both of them as the crazy old man slept on his face snoring away.

The next morning….

"Ichigo!" A voice sounded very close to my ear. I ignored it because I could still tell that Yuzu and Karin were still sleeping in my arms. Then it sounded again, "Ichigo!" This time it was much louder so I jolted awake.

"Wah?" I groggily woke up to see my surroundings. It appeared I was in my couch and when I looked behind me I was of course punched in the face.

"What the hell!" I jumped out of the couch forgetting Yuzu and Karin were sleeping on me just to see them wake up to all the commotion.

"Ichi-Nee?" Karin asked me as I lunged at the old man yelling about how it was his fault that Karin and Yuzu were awake now.

More punches and kicks were thrown as I once again tossed the old man out the window. Then I turned to Yuzu and Karin and sat back down next to them.

"Ichi-nee do you know what time it is?" Karin asked as I began to think about that question. So I glanced at the clock and it said 7:20 a.m. My eyes widened at that and I cursed colorfully before I raced up the stairs and began my preparations to go to the college. When I came down I was just finishing up tying my neck tie.

"Hey old man! Let's go it's time for you to drive me to college!" I yelled out the window as I returned to the dinner table and began gulping down as much breakfast as I could without choking.

"I'm back! Now my son you have grown from my baby boy. How awesome that he is now going to college!" Isshin exclaimed while yelling this at the gigantic poster of a women on the wall.

"Ah whatever you old goat-face! Just shut the hell up and drive!" I screamed at that crazy old man. With that I was already out the door and in the car putting on my seat belt. "Now hurry up will you! I'm going to be late because of you!"

"Fine my son. Masaki I will be back very soon!"

Shaking my head instead of yelling since that will only make me even more late I just let him rant on about me being "grown up about everything."

_Whatever. I'll just wait until we get there, then get all my stuff out of the car and make a run for it before he can do anything to embarrass me about. _I thought as the old fart-face drove in front of my dorm. Sticking to the plan I ran out of the car grabbed all my things and made a run for it. Thankfully I managed to get to my dorm before anything could happen.

I immediately went in and looked around. Some other guys were already there. They were all watching T.V. from the looks of it.

"Oh hey. You're the last one to arrive. We saved that spot over there for you." The man with red hair and tattoo eyebrows pointed to a nice looking little area with the window right next to it. "Hey we all will help you if you don't mind of course."

"Uhh. Sure thanks. The names Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. You?" I asked carefully.

"It's Renji. Abarai Renji, that's Hisagi. Hisagi Shuuhui." Renji pointed to the man with a "69" tattoo under his eye, and three scratches under the other.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. That's Kira. Kira Iziru." Hisagi pointed to a blond man who looked depressed.

"H-Hi. That's all the people that are supposed to live here." Kira stammered but had a small smile on his face. I couldn't help myself but smile too.

"Thanks for helping move and stuff."

"No problem." Renji answered for the group.

_Knock. Knock._

"Hey that's the door. I wonder who it is." Hisagi gave a puzzled expression as he opened the door.

"Hi I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."


	2. Thinking of Her, Only Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters.**

_Previously on My Life_

_Ichigo Kurosaki has moved into the dorm and has met his roommates. Then a strange girl named Rukia appears. What does she want?_

(Rukia's P.O.V.)

"Why did you come to the boy's part of the dorm? You do know you are not supposed to be here right?" Hisagi asked the girl with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Well. I'm here to tell you slow pokes that all the new students are supposed to be in room 312 for the orientation you know. Okay if you don't want me here then I'll just go and you can make yourselves look like fools for being late." I batted my eyelashes and continued on with lots of sugary sweetness, "Now do you guys want to look like idiots or do you want to make a good impression as the new students?"

"How do you know you little midget?" Ichigo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. That was when everything turned nasty. I quickly and harshly kicked the orange haired bastard in the shins, and then slapped the back of his head. (Gibb's style mind you.) Then I began quietly with lots of venom in my voice "Who are you calling midget. You sorry excuse for a carrot-top."

"Why you…" That orange man had no time to speak for I had already grabbed his shirt and all the other boys' and we were off to room 312.

As I dragged the surprised men through the courtyard, some other girls who have known me since high school all gave the boys pitying looks knowing that they probably pissed me off.

To my utmost happiness, the skyscraper (Ichigo) was looking around noticing the pitying looks and he himself was looking like he was freaking out at them and my own strength from being so short for my age_._

_To be honest I am only 18, while my height makes me look 11. That was the problem with boys though. Always believing they were the best. And don't you dare get me even started about their enormous egos. I just cannot stand them. God they are beyond annoying._

_Although the carrot-top did look lean and strong under the school uniform. His face was well, handsome and that chiseled jaw line was sexy. Hidden by that harsh scowl were those gorgeous amber eyes that held the emotions of determination, relaxation, and protectiveness. The orange hair suited him well since it did bring out his eyes and seemed to give him a scary yet protective face._

_His legs were long and seemed like he could run a very far distance without even breaking a sweat. His skin tone was sun kissed and just marvelous. _

I was so preoccupied by him that I didn't notice him staring at me too. When I looked into those eyes, I gasped to see such power and strength. But in there was something else, it seemed like sadness and loneliness, before I could actually register any of this, the red head with tattoos for eyebrows gave a polite cough to say "We are going to be late."

I blushed madly but quickly hid my face so I wouldn't show any weakness. Then I began to drag them again, and scolded my carelessness but he was gorgeous.

_No! I must not think these dirty thoughts. What will Ni-Sama think of me? No! I must forget about this!_

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

I noticed her staring at me, seemingly analyzing and scanning me. So instead of interrupting her, I opted to analyze her myself.

_Her raven-black colored hair and white porcelain skin, just caught the sunlight perfectly making her look beautiful, elegant, and graceful. Her skinny arms and legs seemed made for sports. She was a skinny, short, yet a beautiful midget. What captivated me the most was her stern yet gentle eyes. They were a deep violet with a little dash of navy blue. The perfect combo for her since it brought out her skin tone and hair. Those eyes just captivated me and let me see deep into her soul. They had loneliness, fear, sadness, yet there was also pride and happiness too._

My mind was in the mist of sorting all these feelings and facts before I heard a small yet loud cough from Renji. Realizing that I was also staring at her, I looked away and hid a small blush with an even deeper scowl than usual.

_My wasn't she sexy? What! No! I must not think these thoughts! They are just wrong! Erase! Erase! Erase!_

I felt her eyes snap away from my body and she soon began to tug us across the hall to the room where she threw us in front of the door before entering herself. I glanced at my roommates and we all walked straight into the classroom that was supposed to be filled with all the other freshmen this year.

_This is going to be a long day._ I thought as I took a seat besides my new friends/roommates. I collected myself and tried to forget about that woman_. I closed my eyes in a desperate struggle to forget about those beautiful purple-blue eyes and… _It didn't work so I better keep on trying to forget about her.


	3. Meet the Noble, Surprise

**Thanks to all who are following this and have favorited this. Thank you. Sorry might have some OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.**

* * *

_Previously on My Life_

_Rukia looked at Ichigo with precise analyzing eyes as she looked over his lean and muscular body. His eyes bringing out the true feelings inside him. Making them like a door way though his soul. Ichigo looked through Rukia's lovely deep purple eyes. Her small stature and silky white skin went well with the firm and yet gentle look on her face. Has their friendship begun?_

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

"Welcome all freshmen. I am Headmaster Ukitake Juushiro. I would like to introduce all of you to Byakuya Kuchiki. To all of you who don't know who he is, he is the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. This clan is made up of nobles all around Japan. He has created the one and only Senbonzakura Inc. and has made it one of the most successful industries in the world." Headmaster Ukitake explained while gesturing to a man with dull black eyes, straight black hair, and an expressionless mask over his face.

"Hello students. I am Kuchiki-Sama to all of you. Except _my _little sister Rukia Kuchiki, which you will acknowledge me as Ni-Sama." The man who I'm supposed to call Kuchiki-Sama said with absolutely no emotion at all. The only thing that expressed the slightest sliver of his emotion was his mouth. Do to the fact that it; itself was pressed into a thin line showing his absolute distain for us freshmen.

_Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Did that Byakuya just say that his little sister was that cute and sexy girl who dragged us here! That can't be possible! She shows all her emotions! How can they even possibly even be related! Her purple/blue eyes showed her emotions and that way her face turns into a cute little pout when she was thinking, oh my god she was beautiful. Hold it there! No thinking about her at all! Absolutely no thinking at all! I know I'll just think about that noble over there. Just concentrate!_

I couldn't even believe I was still thinking about her. I turned to my head to look at her. She was blushing. _Did that mean she knew I was thinking about her! Shit! Shit! Shit! Concentrate on that noble down there! Concentrate!_

(Rukia's P.O.V.)

_When Ni-Sama talked about me, I was beyond surprised. He usually just ignores me and when we are at an important dinner for him, that's the only time he actually talks about me at all._

_It sure surprised me when that happened. I mean my Ni-Sama was so perfect and precise while I was slop compared to him. I sure had a lot of things to work on. Then I just realized something. Would Ni-Sama mined if I liked that hot carrot-top? I mean he did have orange hair and he didn't seem like a noble to me. Ni-Sama definitely wouldn't allow it. Hold it! No thinking about that hot man with the intense yet soft amber colored eyes and… No! Think about Ni-Sama and his perfectness._

That's when I realized his eyes were on me. I turned to look at him too. He was staring at me with something that looked suspiciously like LOVE? That couldn't be possible. We just literally met each other. Yet I found I was still attracted to him. A blush crept to my face. I quickly turned away still thinking about him, when I heard something being said.

"Rukia please come down here." I almost jumped out of my seat. I slowly and carefully like a noble should be like and walked down to brothers remembering to put on my Kuchiki mask just to make Ni-Sama proud.

"Ni-Sama." I said curtly while bowing ever so slightly. I was the only who could see it but he seemed to nod in approval.

"Rukia please tell your peers," Ni-Sama said with a bit of venom in voice continued. "That you are a Noble of the Kuchiki Clan so you will not tolerate any snotty behavior from the lower class."

"Hai Ni-Sama." I replied politely while turning to my peers. "You will acknowledge me as Kuchiki-San. If you are very close to me you may call me Rukia-Sama." I winced inwardly at the last remark.

_Ni-Sama won't be happy that I just said that. Okay just try to fix the problem. It is not a big deal. _

"You will have to ask my brother permission to call me that. Only once he agrees, then you may call me Rukia-Sama" I glanced at Ni-Sama and thankfully he didn't seem too angry about that remark.

"You may go back to your seat Rukia."

"Hai Ni-Sama." I quickly shuffled back to my seat trying to stay calm. Just hoping he won't punish me for that.

Sensing the tension in the air, Headmaster Ukitake began to announce all the new freshmen.

"Renji Abarai." I noticed that the tattoo eyebrow man looked up after that name was called. So that was his name.

"Hisagi Shuuhui." The man with the "69" tattoo looked up at that name too. So that must be his name.

"Kira Iziru." The depressed looking man's eyes flicked upward from his desk. Weird name for someone depressed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The cute carrot-top looked up and glanced at me and the Headmaster before looking away again. I almost burst out laughing. Someone naming their son Ichigo! Hah! That was downright hilarious.

It seemed that way for everyone but his roommates. I could hear suppressed giggling and laughing at him. He blushed and looked down, his scowl going so deep you barely could see his amber colored eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere the door flew open, and a man walked through with a lab coat on. He looked at Ni-Sama for a second.

"Hey Byakuya." The man said.

"Kurosaki." Ni-Sama gave a roll of his eyes at the man. The man suddenly burst into a run.

"IIIICCCHHHHIIIIIIIGGGGGGGOOO ! You forgot the emergency first aid kit!" The man said while flying through the air with one foot seemingly aimed to kick Ichigo. To my surprise, he stood up grabbed the first aid kit, muttered a "thank you." Before he stopped the kick threw a punch himself and both men broke out into a brawl. Once they reached the window, Ichigo threw the man out the window and began yelling.

"You dumbass! Do you have any idea you are not supposed to be here! Next time you do that in college I will personally send you to your own hospital you crazy old man!"

With a huff he walked to his seat with everyone staring at him in shock.

"What are you looking at?" He said so harshly and coldly everyone shivered except Ni-Sama of course; he was just being Ni-Sama.

Everyone looked away and muttered something along the lines of "sorry."

Humph!

* * *

**I couldn't help myself on making the goat-face appear. It was just too funny to leave out. Anyway Please review.**


	4. Some Interesting News

**I would like to thank Rukiaraven4321 and adamxero for reviewing my first story. Come on people! 2 reviews 3 chapters and 299 people who read. Seriously. Just 2 reviews? You got to do better than that. Anyway….. Thanks to BookLuver102, EmpressMinea, ichruki4ever, raddaraddaradda2, Zangetsu50, and thornspike for following this story and to those of you who have favorited this. Sorry for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.**

* * *

_Previously on My Life_

_"Hello my name is Rukia Kuchiki. You may address me as Kuchiki-Sama. As you all should know I am a noble and I won't tolerate any disrespect." Rukia said with absolutely no emotion at all._

_"ICHIGOOOOO! You forgot your emergency first aid kit." Ichigo throws Isshin who knows Byakuya out the window. He walks to his seat muttering "stupid goat-face". Everyone stares at him. He muttered something about a "stupid goat-face ruining his life." And such._

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"How in the world am I even related to that old goat-face? He's such an ass." Ichigo was muttering the entire time that the orientation was going on.

As he got out of room 312, he came upon an amazing and beautiful woman. The noble, Rukia Kuchiki seemed to be talking to other girls that were gigging madly.

Ichigo pushed pass Rukia and her friends to talk to Renji and the others. He glanced one last time at Rukia before he returned his attention to Renji and absentmindedly began answering the random questions from the guys.

(R.P.O.V.)

I could feel his eyes on me as I talked to Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue. Both who were my closes friends.

"Oh Kuchiki-San, do you like that orange haired man over ther-"

"His name is Ichigo, Inoue."

"Right. Do you like him? Because I really do and he really is cute. He seems just like the kind of guy who was really nice and would do anything for his friends' safety. I mean do you see that protective glint in his eye? I really wish he would notice me. I mean he has had his eye on you the entire orientation."

That really startled me since I never thought he actually would like me. But then again, my best friend loved him. I can't hurt her feelings.

"Ah… I just met him. I don't like him at all!" I exclaimed while shaking my head with my arms. _If only I could just get away._ I thought carefully. Then I noticed Ni-Sama coming my way so I quickly turned to Inoue and Tatsuki and pointed to Ni-Sama.

"Ni-Sama wants me to talk with him. I'll be back in a bit." I scurried off glad that Ni-Sama appeared so I could make my escape.

"Rukia. Please come with me." NI-Sama's cold voice caught up with me as I ran. I turned around and slowly walked towards him.

"Ni-Sama it is good to be with you once more. Away from those non-noble blood." I inwardly cringed as I said that. _How could I be so mean? No! This is for the honor given to me by Ni-Sama; I must not ignore his wishes! _"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. You are soon to be the Kuchiki heir after I will turn fifty-one this year. You must marry another noble before that. Or your kinship to me will be revoked. If you cannot choose someone by my birthday, then you will be married to someone of my choice. " Ni-Sama's cold, emotionless voice reached me. I stood stock still. _Ni-Sama said I must get married to another noble. What if he is much older than me? I need to be married. I'll probably be married to a snobby bastard who doesn't give as much as a shit about anyone around him._

"But Ni-Sama I-"

"No there is no other choice. Either get married or be a dishonored Kuchiki Clan leader who doesn't command any respect from their subjects. Do you really want to be that kind of leader who stains the Kuchiki name by not getting married?" Ni-Sama asked while eyeing me carefully.

"I…. No Ni-Sama." I corrected myself quickly while bowing my head in respect. He nodded in approval. Then he walked away as if nothing happened.

(I.P.O.V.)

I saw her walking towards that noble who spoke during orientation, so I decided to follow her to see what will happen. As I walked closer I heard something that made my breathing stop.

"Ni-Sama it is good to be with you once more. Away from those non-noble blood_." Was she talking about me and every other student here? _The conversation continued.

"Yes. You are soon to be the Kuchiki heir after I will turn fifty-one this year. You must marry another noble before that. Or your kinship to me will be revoked. If you cannot choose someone by my birthday, then you will be married to someone of my choice. " _Does that mean she wants to get married! From the look in her eyes, all that are said in them is shock and anger. That bastard of a noble! Who does he think he is! The older brother is born first to look after the younger brothers and sisters that come after, and to make them happy and secure. Not Like this. He doesn't give a damn shit about her feelings. He only cares about the Kuchiki pride and nobility. He will pay! _

That's when I noticed that the conversation was over. So I slipped away but not before being seen by a certain little midget.

"Hey what are you doing there you carrot-top?!" _Shit, shit, shit! She saw me! Got to run as fast as I can!_ Too late. The midget was already in front of me._ Damn that midget and her speed!_

"Now talk! What did you hear?" She said with both hands crossed upon her chest. My sweat dropped. _Not good!_

* * *

**Once again sorry for not updating every day. From now on this will probably be updated around every two or three days. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


	5. Aizen, and A Misunderstanding for Her

**Hey everyone, this is GetsugaTenshou1315 here. Thanks to adamxero who has supported this story since it first was written. And thanks to everyone who actually thinks this is interesting. Anyway…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

_Previously on My Life_

_"You will have to get married Rukia. You must choose someone that is a noble who will marry you after this semester. Next year you will get married and continue with your life as a noble." Byakuya said._

_"Hai Ni-Sama." Ichigo's eyes widened in horror._

_"Speak Ichigo! What did you hear?" Oh no._

Two Months Later (I.P.O.V.)

"Rukia." I said as I grasped her by her shoulders. Over the next few months after the orientation, I found out that she has to get married. We became close friends. Sure we bickered and fought but that was just how this friendship worked.

Later Rukia allowed me to tell my roommates. They were surprised but understood that when you were a noble you had to get married early in your life, and sometimes to someone you just didn't like.

"Rukia, come on your brother wants to talk to you."

"I didn't find anyone Ichigo! What do I do? What if Ni-Sama chose someone I hated! Someone that just didn't understand me the way you do or the way you always were there to comfort to me. What if-"

"Shhh. Rukia everything will be okay. Can't you just say you need time to get to know him? Before you even get married? I mean, you could just refuse it and just become the Clan leader. And when you're ready you could just look for someone that you actually love. Someone that will become the replacement for me when we have to go different ways." I sadly explained. "Come on Rukia, if you don't go, your brother will just make it official even without your consent. You need to go now." I held her shoulders harder and hugged very briefly before letting go and pushing her into the room where Byakuya would be in with the new "boyfriend".

(R.P.O.V.)

_He hugged me! He actually hugged me! _I thought happily while blushing madly. Then all of a sudden Ichigo pushed me into the dreaded room that would await the man I might have to marry and Ni-Sama. I turned to look at Ichigo before I realized the door was already closed.

"Uh. Ni-Sama." I said politely while bowing gently.

"Rukia, this is your engaged husband." Ni-Sama exclaimed while pointing at a man wearing glasses and brown hair and eyes.

"Hello. My name is Aizen, Aizen Sousuke." He said while smiling and waving at me with so much sugary sweetness it made me inwardly cringe just listening to it.

"Rukia, we have already arranged the wedding to be when you finish college. It is official so no buts and you must get married to him in order to hold the name of the Kuchiki Clan. I will show you any documents that Aizen-San has offered to you." Ni-Sama said while he handed me papers of all different colors, which had important information on it. I bowed to Ni-Sama and that Aizen before rushing out of the room and running into Ichigo's waiting arms, crying.

"Shhh. It's okay." Ichigo said while rubbing my back. Then he pulled away and looked into my eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead in a brotherly manner. I was too shocked to register it in my mind. Then he pulled away not knowing that we were being watched. I turned around looking at every corner and hidden place. That's when I saw a flash of light orange behind a locker. I tugged Ichigo's hand and whispered in his ear.

"Ichigo, someone is watching us." I said while pointing towards the lockers.

"Shit. Let's check it out." He said while turning his head and tip-toeing to the person behind the lockers. I quickly and quietly followed wanting to see who was spying on us. My eyes widened as Ichigo grabbed the hand of someone I knew all too well.

(Inoue's P.O.V.)

_I just received great news! My brother said I could bring my friends over to our house for spring break! I was going to invite Kuchiki-San, Tatsuki, and Michiru to come!_

I turned the corner to where Kuchiki-San would be when I froze. My eyes widened at the site. Kuchiki-San was being hugged by Kurosaki-Kun! I thought she didn't like him. So I quickly hid behind the lockers to watch what will happen. He then kissed her! That couldn't be possible! Kuchiki-San said he liked me! I Turned away and was about to run away when I was grabbed suddenly by warm calloused hands. I turned to look who it was.

(T.P.O.V.)

"Inoue?" Rukia whispered as she stood staring at Orihime who looked like she was about to start crying.

"You promised! You said you didn't like him! You knew I liked him. Why Kuchiki-San? Why?" Inoue cried while running away crying.

"Inoue wait!" Rukia cried while chasing after her.

"Rukia what was she talking about?" Ichigo asked obviously confused.

"Well you see, Inoue likes you.." Rukia began quietly before turning and running after Inoue, leaving behind the documents that Byakuya gave her for all the information she needs on her fiance, whose name was Aizen. Ichigo looked down and picked the file up fingering through.

"What is this?! This is impossible!" Ichigo gasped and gapped in shock at what was on the paper that he was looking at.

* * *

**Hey that's it :) Cliff hanger! Sort-of anyway. PLEASE Review! **

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Bah, I am late again. Anyway this is the chapter. I'm late only because yesterday was horrific. Party all afternoon and night till like 12:00 midnight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

_Previously on My Life_

_Rukia is getting married to Aizen and gets documents about him. She and Ichigo are close friends and he comforts her after coming out crying by hugging her and kissing her forehead. Guess who sees the kiss? Inoue Orihime. She runs off crying and Rukia chases after her. Meanwhile Ichigo sees the documents. What did he just find out?_

(T.P.O.V.)

"How is this possible? He's the one who did it. He was the one who ruined my family's life." Ichigo muttered madly. He threw the documents on the floor. They said,

_Aizen has killed one person and that was a mother to three children. She had a husband and was living happily with them until June 17__th__ That day Aizen without a seemingly good reason pulled out a gun and shot her while one of her children witnessed it at the age of nine. He was bright and fun until that day. That day he changed into a boy who never seemed happy anymore and he always had a scowl on his face since then, or so his family says. Aizen has been arrested and put in a rehabilitation room. He since then has recovered and hasn't killed, threatened, or even touched anyone else without permission from the person. His record says he was just crazy and needed time to get better. He since then is better and can be relied on. _

Aizen had killed the mother of Ichigo's family. Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo raced after Rukia determined to find her and ask why her brother would trust such a bastard.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out loudly not caring if anyone heard him. He soon found her talking to Inoue who had red and puffy eyes with a sniffling nose. Ichigo listened in on the conversation.

"Inoue it's not what it looks like. He was doing that to comfort me not because he wanted to have a relationship with me. Did he kiss me on the lips? No he did not so he didn't want a relationship he just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Inoue looked pleased at that and nodded before saying sorry and grabbing Rukia's hand and pulling her to some place to eat.

Ichigo's heart clenched when Rukia explained that. _Why did it feel like someone just ripped my heart out. Does this mean I like her more than just being friends? How is this possible? I can't like that stupid midget! We fight all the time. Yet why do I still feel like this? _Ichigo thought to himself as he followed Rukia and Inoue to the restaurant they were going to. He ran quickly so he could look like he thought of going there not following Rukia and Inoue_._ He ran into the place and demanded a three person table claiming that he was with someone and knowing that once Inoue saw him she would say they were with him. All he hoped was that his plan would work and he wasn't about to have to pay for the two extra seats if Inoue didn't notice him.

(R.P.O.V.)

Inoue pulled me along to some restaurant that I have never seen before in my life. She ran in was about to say something when she spotted someone and yelled back to the waiter, "It's okay we're with someone. She pulled me to a three seated table with someone I knew very well was sitting in one.

"Hey Rukia, Inoue." Ichigo said as he waved his hand nonchalantly and while sipping from something very strange looking. In fact I think it was avocado. Then again it could be kiwi.

"Hey Ichigo." I replied a little surprised that he was actually here. Then I felt a jab from Inoue and I turned my head to look at her. I raised my eyebrow with question in my eyes.

"That's such a rude way to say hello! You have to say 'Kurosaki-Kun', not 'Ichigo'. That's too rude. You have to do it like this." Inoue whispered while turning away from me and smiling at an Ichigo who had one eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Hello Kurosaki-Kun. It was nice to meet you today." Inoue bowed low and then raised her head and gave me a jab telling her to do the same thing.

I sighed as I did the same thing and took the seat closes to Ichigo. Inoue jabbed me and shoved me off that chair and sat on it instead. I looked into Ichigo's eyes in pain. Giving him the look to help me. His eyes said yes and he stood up to help me up. Inoue watched me like a hawk, as Ichigo gave me a hand to get up. I looked into his gorgeous eyes with my violet ones giving my thanks and thoughts to him through my eyes. I could also see his thoughts and feelings. Something I saw made me confused. In his eyes, there was sadness and anger. Most likely the anger was toward Inoue, but what was that sadness in his eyes. We were staring at each other so long that we both forgot that there was someone with us. I signaled with my eyes and that was when he finally realized that and we both looked away blushing madly. As we sat down Inoue looked pissed at me and for the entire time she ignored me. When the waiter finally came over to us, turned to Ichigo, knowing he would order what I liked.

"I would like bean paste buns with ketchup, chocolate, and strawberries in it please." Inoue said with a smile towards Ichigo. Ichigo and I looked both disgusted and shocked at her choice of food. Even the waiter was practically gagging at as he wrote the order down.

"And what would u like sir?" The waiter asked while almost barfing all over Ichigo.

"I would like a simple smoothie of strawberries, kiwi, and mango."

The waiter nodded and wrote it down, glad to have a normal order after Inoue's. Then he turned to me and asked the same question. All I did was smile and point to Ichigo. The waiter, whose name seemed to be Hanatarou Yamada, raised an eyebrow in questioning before turning to Ichigo like I pointed out.

"She would like a chappy the bunny smoothie with strawberries. Oh I almost forgot, don't forget the bunny sticker." Ichigo then stood up and pulled Hanatarou up and said, "Never forget the sticker. Last time someone forgot, they ended up in the hospital. She takes chappy very seriously. NEVER! Forget the sticker. EVER!" Then Ichigo sat back down as if nothing had happened. Hanatarou looked scared and wrote that part down immediately and reread it just to make sure it was absolutely clear. He nodded and scurried away looking scared.

I smiled in a creepy way while Inoue was staring at me in anger. There in fact was so much tension, after we ate, Inoue stood up and turned away and ran towards the door, unable to believe that me and Ichigo were just friends.

I looked at Ichigo and saw his mask lift and sit there slumped over sadly.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" I asked with concern obviously in my voice.

"Aizen was the one who killed her when I was nine." Ichigo whispered.

I froze at hearing that. Who did Aizen kill to make Ichigo like this?

"What do you mean?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"He killed mom."

"Okay so he killed your mo-wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hehe. Cliff-hanger. Or at least I think this is. This is the longest chapter I wrote yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked, and followed this story. Sorry for the delay. I was going to write this yesterday but there was a huge party that went on till like 12:00 p.m. Thanks for the support. **

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


	7. A Plan of Action

**I totally fail. I didn't even update for like 12 days. :( I am very sorry for the super late update but I was so busy preparing for school that I couldn't even get a little bit of time on this story. Anyway, I will let all of you who are following this pm me about being late so yah. Anyway hope you like this chapter. No flames accepted from all you guests out there! None! May have a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.**

* * *

_Previously on My Life_

_Aizen Sousuke killed a mother of three. The oldest of the three children that the mother has witnessed everything at the age of nine. The boy was a bright person until his mother was killed. After that tragic scene he had a permanent scowl on his face and never smiled unless it was for his family. _

_"Ichigo what's wrong?" Rukia asked him._

_"He killed her." A whisper from Ichigo made Rukia freeze. _

_"Who Ichigo, you have to tell me."_

_"Mom. Aizen killed mom."_

(R.P.O.V.)

I froze when I heard Ichigo say that. _How was that possible? Aizen is a noble. A noble never has a criminal record. Never._

"Okay so Aizen killed your mom? But that can't be possible. Ni-Sama would never choose someone that was in prison. Especially a murderer. Are you sure that you have the right Aizen? Maybe it could be someone else named Aizen." I told Ichigo trying to reassure myself and him.

"I'm sure. That creepy smile. The way he has his hair barely changed. Even his eyes never changed the way they are, cold, hard and greedy. He was the one. I'm sure of it." He exclaimed. Then he turned to me eyes harsh. "You must never marry someone like him! He is a dangerous killer." He then looked away out the window to the sky before whispering, "I would never forgive myself if I let you marry that bastard and you got hurt because of him. All he wants is power. Once he gets it he will throw you away like a piece of trash."

My eyes widened when I heard him say that. Something inside of me just wanted to hug him and comfort him, while another side of me wanted to just kiss his lips to make him forget about this entire thing. _Wait what I was I thinking! He probably only cares about me like a friend. He is really over protective. I can't let my emotions get in my way of helping Ichigo, and finding out if he is right._

"Here there's the proof. Just read that newspaper." Ichigo's voice snapped me out of my daze. I looked down and gingerly grabbed the file and fingered through it. I couldn't find a newspaper in it at all.

"Where? All I see is good records and donations to charities." I said with a confused look on my face. Ichigo looked up from his strawberry, kiwi, and mango smoothie. He took the thing away from me and began to do something I found very strange. He fingered to the end of the file where it was only pale cardboard. He then nudged the file towards me and pointed to the cardboard.

"Look. The file has a hidden flap on it. Aizen didn't want neither you nor Byakuya to find out so he hid it plain sight." Seeing my confused look he grabbed the flap and pulled. It was the truth. Behind that flap was a complete record of his record and newspapers about the murder. "He even put his criminal picture on it. He's so confident about you never finding it; I bet he put everything in here knowing no one would ever find it because it is hidden in plain sight."

(I.P.O.V.)

I scanned her face. Looking for any sign for shock. Unfortunately she had pulled her Kuchiki mask on. The only thing allowing me to see her feelings were her beautiful violet eyes. When I looked into them I saw horror. Shock. And sheer anger. It made me shuffle away from her. Anyone who didn't know us would probably think we were a couple and I made her mad as hell.

"I understand Ichigo. Let's destroy that bastard Aizen." I was too shocked she actually would help me get rid of Aizen from her life and mine. I nodded in agreement. Then for the rest of the night, Rukia and I planned what we would do about Aizen.

During the next day while Rukia was trying to get Byakuya to go to our decided spot, I was trying to find my old friend Chad to move some things. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hm."

"Chad its Ichigo. I need your help with something." I listened to him grunt once more before I continued. "So…."

(R.P.O.V.)

"Ni-Sama I need to show you something."

"Rukia. You know I am very busy making preparations for your wedding. What do you need me for?"

"Ni-Sama. I am very sorry to bother you but it is a very important thing that you must absolutely see. It involves my future."

At that word, Ni-Sama immediately stiffened.

"What about your future Rukia." He gave his full attention to me as I began to speak.

"Like I said Ni-Sama, please come with me. I will show you what is very important about my future." Then I quickly stood up and opened the door before making sure my brother was following me. As he stood up I began to walk to the cherry blossom garden in our house. Hopefully Ichigo was already prepared for Ni-Sama.

As we arrived at the place Ichigo and I decided before hand, I saw everything in place. I just hope it would work.

"Rukia what is Kurosaki doing here? You said you had important information to give me. This is not what I had in mind."

"Byakuya just shut the fuck up and be patient will you. This thing is very personal and you are lucky to even know this story because you could be marrying your little sister off to a killer." Ichigo whispered with so much anger, that it was amazing that Ni-Sama didn't even flinch.

"Alright Kurosaki I'm listening. But make this quick I have more important things to do than listen to you speak.

Still muttering a string of curses at Ni-Sama, Ichigo was just about to explain everything when a cold voice spoke with calmness and cruelty at the same time.

"Ah Ichigo, it seems we meet again, my orange haired friend. How did the funeral go for your mother?" Aizen asked innocently.

"Aizen you fucking bastard. I will make you pay for that day. I swear to my soul that I will send you to jail the moment I get a chance to." I could see that Ichigo was straining to keep his body still from attacking Aizen on the spot.

"Kurosaki. I will not let you talk to my guest that way, especially since he is Rukia's bride after all. Do you have any respect at all?" Ni-Sama's cold harsh voice seemed to be threatening Ichigo.

"Oh I have respect all right but not for this son of a bitch who killed my mother when I was nine!" Ichigo's retort seemed to make Ni-Sama freeze when he heard that.

"What do you mean Kurosaki?"

"Exactly what I just said."

* * *

**I know, I know. I didn't update in a huge amount of time. But hey at least you didn't have to wait an entire year or month. Anyway I know this seems rushed but what the hey. I didn't plan on making it so long so. Sorry if this is really bad. Forgive me. Anyway review. Just don't give me flames just because you didn't like this you know.**

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


	8. Hell Starts

**Yo! I'm** **back and I'm not dead! Yay! Anyway really rushed blah blah blah, I know. Meh I don't think this is good but thks to all those who like this. Anyway, onward with the story! Oops almost forgot;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach at all.**

* * *

_Previously on My Life_

_"Ah we meet again my orange haired friend. How did the funeral go?" Aizen asked innocently. _

_"Aizen you fucking bastard! I will make you play for that day!"_

(I.P.O.V.)

"I'll tell you what I mean. That bastard over there killed my mom when I was goddamn nine! NINE! Rukia, give Byakuya the file." I muttered under my breath, rage boiling. Rukia nodded and walked to Byakuya.

"Ni-Sama, look." Rukia opened to the back of the file and flicked the cardboard aside to show Byakuya the file newspaper.

I then walked over to Byakuya and whispered into his ear, "Byakuya the only thing keeping me from hitting that bastard is because he is your guest. Just give me the word and I'll pulverize him."

"I agree. You may Kurosaki." Byakuya's words reached my ear in amazement. I really didn't think he would allow me to but who cares, I get to fuckin' punch that bastard.

(Byakuya P.O.V.)

Kurosaki smiled before racing towards Aizen to punch the shit out of him. Aizen suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo and knocking him unconscious.

"No! This isn't going as planned! Ichigo! Wake up!" Rukia called to the fool. I walked calmly towards Rukia but she resisted me. Rukia raced over to Aizen but I stepped in between them.

"Rukia. Calm down. Kurosaki is only unconscious. He is not dead." I tried to calm her down but Rukia always was the type to be aggravated easily. I turned to Aizen. "Aizen, why have you knocked down a guest of mine in my house. I believe you know the rules of being a noble. You, especially you, should know that this is considered into your profile. It will eliminate your status as a noble."

(R.P.O.V.)

When Ni-Sama talked to Aizen that way, I thought he finally believed Ichigo in this matter.

"Rukia, get Renji. Tell him, it's time to go." I was shocked. Ni-Sama never gave that order. Even in the diarist situations. I nodded and raced away through the door.

"Unfortunately for you my dear Rukia, this is where it all ends." Aizen's cold voice called out to me. I turned to see him smiling at me before my world went completely black.

(I.P.O.V.)

The world turned black before I could blink. I had no idea what was going on but I know that it had something to do with Aizen. I could vaguely hear someone calling for me. But who was it? Wait! That's Rukia!

I struggled to wake up but my body wouldn't respond. I heard Byakuya raise his voice. Damn it! Move,move,move! My eyelids slowly followed my orders and I saw a blurry picture of Aizen with Rukia slung on his back, while Byakuya was trapped in a choke hold by some servant of Aizens that seemed to be waiting for his que the entire time.

"Aizen!" my tongue felt heavy but I pushed on. "You get the hell out of here and leave Rukia alone!"

"Why certainly Kurosaki-Kun. I'll just leave Kuchiki-Kun here as I take my leave then." Aizen's cdid words shocked me as he left Rukia behind and disappeared with his servant. I pushed my body up to goto Rukia when I wasn't right. Something was wrong. But what? I turned to Byakuya. His face was frozen in complete horror.

I turned back to Rukia. She wasn't awake nor was she moving. I sat up and the world spun around and around. I ignored the fact that my body was refusing to move. I pushed towards Rukia to make sure she wasn't hurt.

She didn't seem to be hurt. Her face was content as if she was sleeping and was dreaming about something very pleasant. Her porceline skin was shining in the sun light. Her raven-colored hair glistened as she breathed softly. I checked her pulse just to make sure. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ I sighed in relief. Rukia only seemed to be unconscious. Thank kami she was all right.

"Kurosaki. Rukia, is she all right? If she is not you will pay you here me?" Byakuya's words were as cold and harsh. The usual. But what I didn't expect was that there was a hint of worry. Talk about strange. It looks like he does have some emotions after all.

"She's all right. You don't have to worry. Rukia is only unconscious but I suggest you take her to my dad just to make sure." no reply ane so I guessed that was an okay,so I scooped her up and began walking towards the door when Byakuya stopped me.

"Tell me Kuroaski, why did Aizen kill your mother?" The question hit me dead on. Did Byakuya just ask me a question that almost sounded like he actually cared? Today was getting from bad to worse. I didn't want to talk about it so I just walks off while carrying Rukia off to my clinic. After all, Byakuya lives near my college and my house. Hopefully Rukia would be all right.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm open for suggestions that are not going to some super crazy and confusing wild adventure so yah. Review ;) So thks. Now if you will excuse me, I have to prepare for school and all that jazz. See yah:)**


	9. Hell Ends, Healing

**I know I didn't upload for a long time. Plz forgive me! I totally deserve anything u guys throw at me. Hope yah like this new chap, sorta lost my inspiration. :P Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach except for a copy of the 2nd volume of it. lol :P**

* * *

_Previously on My Life_

_My world went blank, I tried to move my body. I could hear Byakuya raising his voice against Aizen. I shifted my body and looked around. I saw Rukia and I raced over to her checking if she was still alive. Ba-bump, ba-bump. Whew she was alive. _

_"If she is harmed Kurosaki, I will hunt you down for the rest of your life." Byakuya sounded somewhat worried._

_"She is just unconscious, but just to make sure, we should take her to my dad."_

**Chapter 9: Healing GetsugaTenshou1315**

"Kurosaki, how is Rukia?" Byakuya questioned Kurosaki Isshin as he looked over Rukia after the past day of horror.

"Hmm, hard to say, Byakuya. Nothing damaged badly, but this state of unconsciousness is really strange." Isshin frowned, and actually looked serious for once.

"What?" Byakuya suddenly reacted to what Isshin said. "What do you mean, unusual?"

"Well, Byakuya, Rukia-san here seemed to be in a self induced unconsciousness. This means that she will only wake up when she feels that the time is right. So Byakuya, I suggest that you leave her here at my clinic and let her stay until she has recovered and until she has awakened." Isshin calmly stated as he read over a clip board. Immediately afterward, Ichigo appeared with a worried scowl. Then even Yuzu and Karin happened to be behind Ichigo.

"Ichi-nee, why is Rukia-nee in a self-induced unconsciousness? What happened while you were at Rukia-nee's house?" Karin questioned Ichigo with a hint of suspicion hidden behind the innocent question.

"Ah...Um...Nothing Karin. Now you get back to bed this instant!" Ichigo ordered and then he pointed his single right pointer finger towards the stairs, gesturing that Yuzu and Karin's stay has been 'voided'. He watched as both his little sisters trudged up the stairs back to their rooms, back to bed. "Now that, that was dealt with, idiot Goat-face, how can we show Rukia is now perfectly safe with us?"

"Good question Ichigo. I don't even know unless... Hm...Unless...No, that can't work... Maybe, just maybe...Yeah that could just work... Byakuya?" Isshin looked at Byakuya, a glitter shined in his eyes, something evil looked like it was brewing in his mind. "If you're willing to do this Byakuya, maybe Ichigo can show her somehow. After all they have been together for a long time. I think you should really let Ichigo do this."

"Do what, Kurosaki?" Byakuya was beginning to have second thoughts on allowing Rukia to stay here. Maybe he should just bring her back home. "Well? I'm listening."

"IF, I mean IF... Ichigo is willing of course." Isshin's glint in his eye sharpened. "I mean this is a very difficult thing to do. You have to do it right the first time, and I highly doubt Byakuya will actually agree to this. It would be a miracle for me."

"Fuck you, you old man. Tell me what I have to do!" Ichigo struggled to keep from hitting his father and throwing him out the window. The urge was almost breaking through when Byakuya, equally annoyed held a katana next Isshin's face.

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay, sheesh, if you are so eager then... well you have to have..." Ishhin whispered the last part into Ichigo's ear. To Isshin's delight, Ichigo turned bright red.

"The fuck you, piece of shit from hell. You seriously mean I have to do that!" Ichigo's bright red face was filled with shock as he stared at his father. **"**No**,** no, no, no! The fuck I am actually going to do that, thank you very much." Ichigo then proceeded to pull his father away from the katana held at his neck by Byakuya. Throwing his father or so called "father" out the window was enjoyable.

"What did Kurosaki tell you Kurosaki?" Byakuya was nearing his breaking point in trying to kill Ichigo as well as the idiot father. "Tell me now, or you will be the one ending up in a coffin along with Kurosaki and your two little sisters."

"Don't even go there you bastard. NO ONE is allowed to hurt my sisters. NO ONE! Understand?" Ichigo was ready to kill Byakuya too. Both men stared at each other. Ichigo eyed the katana in Byakuya's hand. Slowly he edged to Rukia. At the final second he made a grab for Rukia when a katana came down to his hand.

Speechlessness ensued.

* * *

**In My Dream...**

(R.P.O.V.)

_"Ichigo! NO! Come back! Please help me!" My hand made a grab for Ichigo's opposite hand. He suddenly disappeared. "Ichigo? Ichigo? Where are you?" I ran around for what seemed like hours, before arriving upon a solid white door. Tasking a look around, I slowly rested my hand on the knob. A flash of white blinded my eye site. _

_Ichigo lay before me. His orange hair stained red with blood. He was laid on the black depths of the abyss underneath me. "Ichigo! Ichigo! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me! Why?" Unable to control my tears, they streamed down my face. Each droplet fell slowly down on to the body of Ichigo. Each tear washed away the blood. Eventually he was free of the blood, and as if my wish had come true, Ichigo stood up and sat cross-legged across from me. He had the gentlest smiles in the world. He looked absolutely angelic._

_"Hey, what's wrong Rukia? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Ichigo's smile turned into a scowl at the mentioning of me getting hurt._

_"No, gomen. I made you worry. Don't worry I'm fine." I wiped away my tears of sadness as I looked up into Ichigo's face. He leaned over to me. Gentle like a whisp of wind he kissed my lips with surprising grace and __familiarity. My eyes closed in bliss. When he pulled away from me he said "...shi...teru, Rukia. Now, wake up please."_

* * *

**Ichigo's House Clinic...**

(T.P.O.V.)

The clattering of a katana could be heard in the Kurosaki Clinic. Byakuya's eyes widened with surprise. Don't think I can't protect Rukia, is what Ichigo's eyes seemed to say as they burned deeply into the stone cold ones of the opposing man. Then Ichigo turned to Rukia and leaned close to her face. He whispered something into her ear then. As gently as he could, he planted a kiss on her lips. Then pulled away to say, "Aishiteru, Rukia. Now, wake up please."

As Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya, he saw how angry he looked. Before death could fall on to Ichigo, a small groan was heard by both men. Ichigo flew around to see Rukia's eyes fluttering open.

* * *

**Yeah! Finally finished! R&R PLEASE!**

**-GetsugaTenshou1315**


End file.
